


An unexpected Problem

by Judianna



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judianna/pseuds/Judianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could have been a normal morning at 221b baker street if there hadn't been one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected Problem

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and any mistakes belong to me. It's not britpicked and I'd be greatfull to be informed if you find any so I can correct them. And if you have any suggestions for missing tags you could send me these too.
> 
> It's my first work here and just a little scene about our favourite consulting detective and his flatmate. Enjoy :)

It was just a normal morning - as normal as anything can be when you're living with Sherlock Holmes - where John was torn out of the lands of dreams by his alarm clock relatively late.

He blindly groped for his alarm clock and put it off, not willing to open his eyes and instead prefered to enjoy a few moments of peace. He didn't have to go to work today - what was positive - and Sherlock didn't have a case - what was both positive and negative: Positive for the not existing victim and negative for Sherlock's mood and therefore bad for the state of John's nerves. He would have to cope with the moods of the detective soon enough.

After a few minutes John decided that he had waisted enough time with staying in bed lazily, not yet willingly to stand up. Even if he wanted to approach this day relaxed, just lying in bed was not his type. So he stumbled into the bathroom and took a shower extensively and warmer than he usually did. He enjoyed the pleasant feeling of the warm water droplets on his skin and let his mind drift a little. He turned off the water before his skin was all wrinkled and went on to cook his breakfast in the kitchen.

As suspected, the consulting detective had not thought it necessary to fulfill his lower needs, but it also didn't surprise John. When the detective did this once in a while – although John was trying to make sure that Sherlock ate at least once a day; even it should be just one slice of toast - he didn't cook himself – as this would mean that even more time would be lost, in which he could not occupy his brilliant mind with deductions or experiments.

John did not waste time with the question of where is his roommate was, he did not have to tell him when he went to the lab at Bart‘s to conduct experiments there for example.

This morning calm was not often granted to him - if he was honest he hardly ever missed it. That was just the case on days where Sherlock's whims were sunk to unprecedented depths - and therefore he enjoyed it even more if it happend now and then. He pushed the fresh slices of toast into the toaster, sat up tea water and took his favorite jam from the fridge, where he deliberately ignored the eyeballs in one of the compartments.

When he had breakfast Sherlock usually was occupied otherwise. He often experimented, preferably in the kitchen, and when he was thinking about something he either stared holes in the living room ceiling or he played on his violin. These were just the options which John preferred.

But somehow he couldn't appreciate the calm atmosphere or more precisely the tranquility.

No matter how annoying Sherlock could be from time to time, these things seemed to him as they would have always belonged to his life and they had found a permanent place there. Indeed, that had been clearly to John before, but this idea just came over him in an unprecedented intensity. And suddenly he'd rather have a nagging Sherlock standing beside him as this absolute rest. At least the morning paper brought him a little more routine and distracted him.

He was engrossed in an article as the creaking of the stairs announced the arrival of Sherlock.

"Good morning, Sherlock." He greeted him, as he stepped through the door, took off his coat and his scarf and just threw them on a chair, grabbed John's teacup and went to his room. John had simply accepted this and just sighed. He just got up to get a new cup of tea as Sherlock, just before he had reached his room, answered him , although it was no real response, but he made a sound:

"Hick"

John and Sherlock both froze instantly and there was an absolute quietness for a moment in the flat before a new "Hick" interrupted it.

Sherlock's grip on the cup thightened , whereupon his ankles colored white. If he should have struggled for a moment before he turned to the puzzled-looking doctor, so you did not notice this in any case. He gave his roommate a glare before he spoke to him: "I know that this phenomenon hardly occurs to me and is therefore unexpected, but it should hardly be unknown by you."

After these words John's rigid faded and he cleared his throat and was about to give an answer as another "Hick" rang out and he just could not help himself but grinned. Apperantly Sherlock registered this unwillingly as his eyebrows drew together for a fraction, but John was back under control quickly. "Of course I've often experienced that someone has hiccups, but as you said, this was just simply unexpected."

"Obviously. As we have mentioned it often enough that this is quite - Hick - Unexpected", the last word came out a little bit pressed, "As a doctor you could tell me how I'll get - Hick - rid of this again. "

Inwardly grinning, but externally hiding it as good as he could - Sherlock would therefore notice it anyway, but that couldn‘t be prevented when it comes to him - John replied:

"Well, there is no generally accepted method and everyone swears about something else. Actually, the best method is simply to wait "- Hick -" as this probably is out of question for you, we will probably just have to try everything. Often "- Hick -" it‘s suggested to be frightened by someone, but surely that would be an absolutely fruitless "- Hick -" endeavor when it comes to you. As you just have a drink in your hand "- Hick -" I would you suggest to give it a try. Drink a few sips "- Hick -" and keep your nose closed.

\- As you like experimentation so much, we should just try so long until it's gone."

John simply couldn‘t prevent a slight twitch of his mouth. But it was too funny to just be able to watch Sherlock there when he had hiccups. His head jerked slightly backwards, what made his hair bob around a bit. And just to hear such a noise from the otherwise calculated Consulting Detective was funny enough to make someome chuckle - what John tried to surpress out of deference to his friend.

In the last sentence Sherlock had indeed given a slight rumble - another sound that couldn‘t be heard from him that often – but he led his cup unceremoniously to his mouth and with the other hand he held his nose closed. In this posture - John was sure that his facial muscles would be very cramped later, because he had to suppress a grin all the time - he took six sips of Earl Grey before he put down the cup and his nose is not longer be held. It was silent for a moment before another - Hick - rang.

"What would you suggest next? - Hick - "

"Some people swear about making an air balance."

It went like this for a while, because Sherlock wanted to stop this annoying malfunction of his body and therefore had no intention to stop testing more alleged healing methods and tricks to get rid of hiccups.

So they try several things: Apply ice to the neck, holding ears and nose closed while holding the air, they had tried even one of these recipes for a juice for hiccups, since the ingredients had been in the house. But of course it did not help. Just because of the igredient list John was sure that it would taste awful and if John wouldn‘t know Sherlock as good as he does he certainly wouldn‘t have noticed the little signs that showed him that he did not like the drink.

Sherlock got more and more dogged and John in turn just got more and more annoyed.

"Just stop it! Your hiccups would certainly be gone if you wouldn‘t try so desperately to get rid of it."

"Hick - No! It disturbs me when I‘m thinking! Don‘t you understand - Hick - John? It interrupts my thoughts! - Hick - What if right now, a client would come in - Hick - and I couldn‘t focus on the case because I this - Hick - malfunction of my body which impedes my abillity to concentrate – Hick!“

"I can see your problem!"

"Then do something about it!"

John was really annoyed by now and as this situation could hardly be much more absurd, he made a decision.

He went over to Sherlock , who acknowledged this with a slight frown, and stretched his hands out to him when Sherlock finally asked, "What are you doing John? - Hick - I'm not ticklish. "

Frustrated John lets his arms fall and sighs.

"You didn‘t really believe that this - Hick - works"

"The attempt was all worth it, if you would have gotten rid of "- Hick - " your hiccup. It‘s enough now."

He was about to take a step back, as he has realized how close he was to Sherlock because of this, unfortunately inconclusive, tickle attack , and felt like it would be too close. Unconsciously, he shrugged his shoulders as he came to a decision. Unusual problems sometimes required unusual solutions.

"What shall we – Hick – try …"

But he did not continue, because John raised his hands again, placed them in Sherlock's neck and pulled his head down and gave him a kiss. It was not more than the short press of two mouths against each other, but also not less.

John had closed his eyes, what belonges to a kiss out of his view, no matter what kind of kiss it was, and when he opened his eyes again, he was definitely very well paid for this peculiar method:

He had never seen Sherlock with such a shocked look. When he saw that he simply could not hold back and bursted into laughter. He blinked after a few seconds and saw how Sherlock and shook his head, Johns laughter only increased as he really looked like a wet cat that does not understand how that could have happened before he started to get his face back under control. John actually had no photographic memory, but he was sure that he would never forget this sight. After he had calmed down and Sherlock was still puzzled in the living room he went with himself and the world completely satisfied back to the kitchen table to continue his breakfast.

At least it was quiet now.


End file.
